Life Goes Round
by SassyRaydorGirl
Summary: Eliot and Jo reach a point in their relationship that brings their world crashing down, can Eliot get Jo to see the upside of their mistake. Warning: BabyFic
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so I've de-aged Jo by about 10 years here and yes I know some people aren't keen on baby fics so I'm sorry but I wouldn't read this then. For those who do, enjoy xx**

…

**Unforgettable**

**Eliot/Jo**

**Chapter 1**

…

Eliot had just finished up another intense phone call with the Mayor of New York, days and days of constant updates on the murder of a Judge. He ran his hand through his short dark hair as he let out a long sigh.

"Hey Eliot, you okay."

He looked up to see Carrie standing in his doorway, a smile on her face. She was always smiling it suddenly occurred to him, never one to complain about anything.

"I'm fine Detective Wells, just fine."

"Oh poor Eliot, you haven't had the best week have you."

"That's putting it mildly."

"You should go home."

"Unfortunately Carrie my job doesn't end when you catch the killer, I have mountains of paperwork to do before I can even think about going home."

"Surely it can wait until tomorrow and anyway…don't you think you should go talk to Jo?"

Carrie to see Eliot tense a little at the mention of Jo's name, she came and sat down on his desk, blocking the paperwork he was about to start on.

"I don't think Jo and I have much to talk about."

"Are you kidding me, Eliot…you and Jo have so much to talk about."

"What's the point Carrie, she's clearly made her decision and I'm not a part of it."

Carrie could hear the hurt in Eliot's voice, it wasn't like him to show his feelings in front of his team but the current situation was hard to hide from anyone. When Jo had passed out at a crime scene the week before, everyone had been rushing around after her, driving her to the hospital. They had all stayed while they'd waited for news on her condition; all believing that she was working too hard on cases but nobody had expected the real reason behind it, when the doctor had come out and brought them up to speed they had all stood in complete shock. Carrie's immediate reaction was to laugh but turning suddenly to see the look on Eliot's face, the seriousness in his eyes…right there and then she knew this wasn't some joke.

…

Eliot sat back in his chair, rubbing his hands over his face, Carrie couldn't help but sympathise with him, and the whole situation defiantly hadn't been easy.

"How's the divorce coming along?"

"Shelby signed the papers last month, so soon."

"Might make things a little easier."

"How, it doesn't change the way Jo feels about all this, she doesn't want it Carrie."

"Okay listen to me, she didn't think that you and she would really last. She was convinced you'd go back to your wife, god knows Shelby's made enough hints at wanting too get back together."

"I don't love her anymore, the reason we broke up in the first place was because I was always working and it hasn't changed but Jo…Jo gets it. She's always understood because she's in the same profession."

"You know I'm surprised you and Jo never got together sooner."

"Well, I was married to Shelby when I fist met Dr Joanne Webster, Yes I looked up to her, any young man starting out with the NYPD would, she was a well respected medical examiner, still is."

"So nothing ever happened with you all those years ago then."

"No, we were friends, that was all and then the whole corrupt officer fiasco happened, she went over our heads and she was transferred out. We'd never really spoken until the day she walked back in here, the day you and Al Burns brought her back to me."

"We're good for something then huh."

"I never thought Jo and I would ever, that I could ever feel like I do for her."

Carrie sat up and straightened her jacket, tucking her long red hair behind her ear.

"Eliot, I know you two are in a tough situation right now but Jo's scared, she won't admit it but she is. You're a good fifteen years younger than she is and I think she's afraid that you might not stick around. Jo's age, things could get tough and she shouldn't have to handle it on her own."

"Carrie I know you're trying to help and as uncomfortable as this conversation is, you must know I'm not the type of guy to just walk away from a problem, hell if I were I'd have left this place a long time ago."

"Jo's a little different from Major Crimes."

"Both mean a great deal to me."

"She's still down in autopsy if you want to talk to her."

"You think she'll listen."

"Only one way to find out."

"I thought she'd have finished the autopsy on the homeless guy hours ago?"

"Yeah well…her stomach's a little sensitive right now; it's taking a little longer these days." Carrie smiled. "Go talk to Eliot."

Carrie got up from his desk and went to leave his office. "Carrie?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for your help."

"What are friends for?"

"Friends?"

"Yes friends, deny it all you want…you know we are." She smirked before leaving.

…

Eliot tried getting back to his paperwork but his mind kept drifting to Jo and Carrie's words of encouragement. Eventually he gave up on the reports, pulled on his jacket and made his way down to autopsy. He could see the light was still on when he got there and the soft music playing in the background. He came to stand on the doorway watching Jo working on the dead body; he could see her pale complexion and the steady breaths she was taking every few moments.

"Jo, why don't you leave that until tomorrow?"

She looked up to see Eliot standing watching her closely, nothing but concern on his face.

"It's my job Eliot; I can't allow my personal problems to get in the way of that."

Jo continued to stitch up the chest of the dead man as Eliot walked towards her and placed his hand on her arm stopping her.

"Leave it until tomorrow…please Jo."

She stood frozen on the spot; she eventually sat the large needle to the side and zipped him back up. She was about to wheel him away when Eliot took over the task for her, she stood with her arms folded watching him as he sanitized his hands at the sink before turning his attentions back to her.

"What are you grinning at?" He asked.

"Always the hygiene freak."

"Well in this care definitely…it's a dead body."

They lapsed back in to silence for a few moments as Eliot stood taking in every inch of the woman he'd fallen in love with. He moved a little closer to her, watching as she flinched a little at his touch.

"Let me take you home, you look exhausted."

"Eliot I…"

"Please."

"You know what, I'm too tired to argue with you right now so fine, take me home."

…

The drive to Jo's had to be the most uncomfortable silence Eliot had ever experienced, no matter what he was thinking, he couldn't find the right thing to say to her in that moment. He kept watching her every now and again, feeling a small pang of guilt every time her hand found it's way to her stomach.

"You okay?"

"Mmmm fine, could you maybe speed it up a little?"

"What is it?"

"I'm just feeling a little nauseous."

"We're nearly there."

Minutes later he pulled up outside her townhouse, Jo quickly got out of his car, slamming it behind her as she rushed up the steps and inside, leaving the front door wide open. Eliot got out and locked the car before following Jo inside the house, closing the door behind him. He made his way through the long hallway and heard the sounds of Jo being sick in the near by bathroom. He opened the door to find her hunched over the toilet bowl, he grabbed a glass from the side of the sink and filled it with some water before coming to kneel beside her. He ran soothing circles on her back as she pulled back and leaned against the cold tiles, closing her eyes for the briefest of moments.

"Here, drink this."

She wiped her mouth with some tissue before taking the glass from his and taking a few sips of water and placing the glass down on the floor. Eliot moved to sit beside her as she pulled her knees up closer to her chest.

"Better?" He asked softly.

"A little."

"Jo, we have to talk about this."

"Eliot I…"

"Just listen to me for a minute okay, look I know this isn't exactly an ideal situation but it doesn't mean we can't make it work."

"You're still going through a divorce; you're my boss and let's not forget our age difference."

"Which wasn't an issue until now, I have the best attorney around and he can guarantee that my divorce can be wrapped up within the next few months and as for your age, it will never matter to me. There are also no rules about inter office relationships, look at Al and Carrie, they're blissfully happy and up until now…so were we."

"It's just so complicated."

"No, you're trying to make it complicated. Jo, I love you so much…you're carrying our child in there."

"We're not ready for this Eliot."

"Nobody's ever ready to become a parent but when it happens, they get on with it…the cope, we will cope…Jo please, all I'm asking is that you think long and hard about this before you make your final decision, please don't terminate this pregnancy."

"I need time Eliot, time on my own please."

"Okay, I'll go for now but I'm just a phone call away when you're ready."

He got up and helped Jo to her feet as she walked him to the front door.

"Try and get some rest okay." He said with concern in his voice.

"I promise."

She tried her best to smile at him but all she could feel were tears threatening to fall; Eliot could sense her uneasiness as he brought his arms around her unexpectedly.

"No matter what you decide, I love you." He said, kissing her before he left.

…

To Be Continued…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

…...

Jo leaned against the door as she heard Eliot's car driving off, her hand drifting down to her stomach yet again. From the moment she'd found out she was having Eliot's baby she had been dead set against having the child. She was way past the age most women were when they had their first child and she automatically assumed Eliot would feel the same way. The joy on his face when she told him she was pregnant had astounded her; she hadn't expected him to be as happy as he was…pulling her in to his arms telling her how much he loved her, how he was going to take such good care of her. The guilt she felt when she had pulled back and told him she didn't want the baby, she'd never felt so angry and disgusted with herself…the hurt in Eliot's eyes. He'd begged with her, pleaded with her to reconsider but she had been adamant. She walked up the stairs to her bedroom and turned on the bedside lamp before lying down on the bed, hoping it would ease her nausea. She'd only been with Eliot officially for 8 months but had began spending time together a year and a half before when he was having troubles with Shelby, she felt a tear escape when she thought about how happy they'd been until she'd found out about the baby and now everything was changing. She lifted her shirt and placed her hand on her abdomen, a small but definite bump beginning to show, there were times she thought she could feel the baby move but at twelve weeks she knew it was still too soon. She lay awake for most of the night going over and over in her mind what the right decision would be, she could only hope she'd make the right one.

…

Eliot was already in the office when Carrie, Al, Jay and Cherie arrived. Carrie looked over and noticed right away that he clearly hadn't gotten much sleep.

"I've never seen the guy look so depressed." Cherie said, coming over to Carrie.

"I know, it's a little unnerving when he's like this. I never thought I'd say it but I miss the old Eliot."

"Yeah…me too, should I make him some coffee do you think?"

"It couldn't hurt." Carrie smiled.

As Cherie walked off to make the coffee, Al came over and handed Carrie a coffee from Starbucks he's bought for her.

"Carrie, you gotta stop worrying about him."

"I can't Al, just look at him…he looks so broken up."

"I know but there's nothing we can do. It's up to Eliot and Jo to sort it out."

"I can't begin to imagine what she's going through, she won't talk to anyone about it. I know she's scared, you can see it in her eyes."

"It certainly isn't helping her focus on her work; I caught her throwing up in autopsy yesterday."

"Yeah I know, I know she's concerned about her age and I know there's a possible danger if she decides to go ahead with the pregnancy but Al, she's make such a great mother you know?"

"I do…but you can't force her in to something she isn't comfortable with. Asking her to go through 9 months of sickness, tiredness, weight gain and at her age."

"But it's not as though she's on her own, she has Eliot…she has us. I mean we'll all be here there to help her." Carrie smiled.

"Aunt Carrie huh."

"Nice ring to it don't you think?"

"Hey anyone fancy a doughnut?" Jay asked, handing the box over.

"Not for me thanks…too much fat." Cherie said.

"Me either." Carrie added.

"Well I'll have one Jay."

"It's alright for men…they never have to watch their weight." Carrie smiled to Cherie.

They all looked up when Eliot came out of his office, his tablet in his hand.

"Alright guys we have a murder in lower Manhattan, body of a 22 year old music student was found in the grounds of Marymount Music College, stabbed to death. I want you over there now."

"Is Jo meeting us there?" Carrie asked.

"Actually no, I've assigned someone else to this case. We have a Medical Examiner down here on another case, I asked her if she could stay an extra few days to help us out."

"Does Jo know about this?"

"No Detective Wells she doesn't, this my decision. She'll meet you down there."

"What's her name?" Al asked.

"Dr Megan Hunt and don't cross her…she's not to be messed with." He warned.

"Well that doesn't sound good." Jay whispered.

"She can't be that bad…can she?" Cherie said.

"Well there's only one way to find out, Carrie you coming?" Al asked.

"Yeah, I'll be down in a minute."

She waited for them to leave before turning back to Eliot, his face giving little away.

"Eliot what are you doing."

"My job."

"Come on, you know what I mean. When Jo finds out she'll kill you."

"It's because of Jo I'm doing this."

"Eliot I…"

"Look, she's having a rough time as it is with autopsies and I don't want to add another to her already growing list. I'm not doing it to be spiteful; I'm trying to help her."

"Sorry Eliot, I didn't realize."

"Go, catch a killer."

…

Eliot was on the phone with the Commissioner when Jo appeared in his doorway, he looked up and smiled softly at her and saw a look he couldn't quite read.

"Commissioner Blake would you mind if I called you back, we just got an important lead in one of our cases…certainly Sir, goodbye."

"Trouble?"

"He wants me to attend some charity gala in a few weeks."

"Sounds fun."

"Not so much…come on in, close the door."

She did as he asked and took a seat on the couch beside his desk; he pushed his desk chair back and came over to join her.

"You didn't sleep much last night did you?" He stated.

"Not really."

"Sick again?"

"A few times, I'm getting used to it now. Where is everyone?"

"Murder case came up, their all down at the crime scene."

"Well I should be there."

"It's okay, someone's covering for you."

"Someone…who?"

"A Medical Examiner down here on business, I asked her to stay an extra few days to help out."

"I'm still capable of doing my job Eliot."

"I didn't say you weren't but you have a lot on your plate right now and I just want to make things easier on you. I'm not saying you're not capable of doing your job, I know you are…I would never…"

"No, I'm sorry Eliot. I'm reading too much in to things…just ignore me."

"Never." He smiled.

They lapsed in to silence, Jo playing with the ring on her finger as a way to distract herself from the current situation.

"Jo…I really wish I knew what to say to you right now. All I want is to help you, make all of this easier some how but I don't know what to do."

"You know…I've been up all night, going over and over our situation. Every time I've thought about this pregnancy I never really thought of it as a baby but it is, isn't it."

"Yeah, I guess so."

"I was lying in bed last night going over everything, lately I keep finding myself feeling it, talking to it."

"Jo…"

"Last night it hit me, I'm starting to show now…she's growing all the time."

"She…I don't want to sound harsh when I say this Jo but for someone who wants to terminate her pregnancy, I'm a little surprised you've thought about the sex of the child."

She wiped a stray tear from her eye before turning to face Eliot, a hint of a smile on her face.

"I'm still terrified about all of this but…I've no doubt in my mind that you love me and that you'll be here for me."

"I will…of course I will. Jo I love you, more than you know."

"I know…which is why I've decided…to have the baby."

Eliot sat staring at her, not entirely sure if he's heard her correctly until he saw the smile that appeared on her face.

"Are you serious?"

"I need you Eliot…this is the first time in my life when I have no idea what I'm doing here."

"You have nothing to worry about okay; we are all here for you. Carrie…Al...Jay…Cherie and I'm not going anywhere."

He leaned in and kissed her before he leaned back against the couch, bringing Jo with him as she lay her head on his shoulder.

"So this is really happening, we're having a baby." He smiled.

"We are…who knew I still had it in me huh."

"We're going to be just fine…I promise."

She leaned in closer and placed her hand on top of his which had found it's way to her stomach, both finally realizing their child was safe.

…

To Be Continued…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

…

Carrie and Al arrived at Marymount College, shortly followed by Cherie and Jay in the other car. They made the way to the back of the grounds to find police tape around the fountain and the body of the young woman lying just beside it, blood pooling around her. There was a brunette, mid forties already present along with some uniformed officers.

"So, that must be Dr Hunt." Carrie whispered to Al.

"She doesn't look that terrifying."

"Looks can be deceiving."

Megan looked up to see the Major Crimes Team surveying her, she caught Carrie's eye immediately.

"Are you just going to stand there or do you want some information?" Megan said, a small smile playing on her lips.

They all walked over to Megan as she stood up to greet them.

"I'm Doctor Megan Hunt and you are?"

"I'm Carrie…Wells and this is Al Burns."

"Al Burns, I've heard a lot about."

"Oh, all good I hope?"

"Mostly, I used to work with Peter Dunlop."

"Oh, you're that Dr Hunt…I didn't connect the name. I was sorry to hear about Peter, bad way to end up."

"Yes…yes it was."

Carrie to feel the tension that had suddenly surrounded them and attempted to change the subject.

"Okay, well this is Detective Jay Lee and Detective Cherie Murray."

"Hello, nice to meet you."

"Yeah you too, you been down here long?" Jay asked.

"About a week, I was just about to head home when Eliot Delson called me and asked me to attend this case."

"Cherie, Jay why don't you go and start getting statements. Carrie and I will stay here and get the info we need from Dr Hunt."

"No problem."

Cherie and Jay left while Carrie turned her attentions back to Megan, still unsure of the woman.

"So what have we got?" Al said.

"22 year old victim, she was stabbed approximately four times; the stab wound to her heart was the fatal blow."

"How long has she been here?" Carrie asked.

"I'd say she was killed around 1am this morning, rigor mortis has already begun to sink in and with the hot weather she's already beginning to decompose."

"Poor girl."

"We found some blood under the finger nails, as soon as I can get her back to the lab I'll get the blood sent off for analyse."

"Great, we'll meet you back there then." Al said, as he went to the car.

"Erm Detective Wells."

"Yeah."

"Look, I'm not one to usually listen to rumours but I heard about Dr Webster and I was wondering if it was true?"

"Depends on the rumours?"

"That she's pregnant of course."

"I'll tell you what Dr Hunt, how about you ask her yourself. We don't listen to gossip when it concerns our Team…our friends."

Carrie gave a polite nod before walking off to join Al; Megan stood watching her leave, rolling her eyes at the red head.

…

Jo was in the break room making some tea when Eliot walked in carrying a small package in his hands; he came up beside her and placed the brown bag beside her cup.

"What's in the bag Eliot?"

"Your lunch."

"My…oh I couldn't eat anything right now Eliot."

"I know you're feeling sick but you need to eat something, you need to keep your strength up."

Jo turned to Eliot to see the concerned look on his face, offering a small smile she gave his arm a gentle squeeze.

"Alright, I'll try and eat a little later okay."

"Joanne…."

"Alright alright, I'll have a little now."

He watched as she took her tea and the bag over to the table and sat down.

"Are you just going to stand there watching me or do you want to share it."

He smiled as he came over and sat beside her, taking the salad sandwich out of the bag and passing half to Jo.

"It's just plain salad; I didn't want to get anything too rich for your stomach."

"Thank you." She smiled.

"You know, I meant what I said earlier. I didn't mean any harm by bringing Dr Hunt in on this current case, I was just trying…."

"It's okay; I know you were only thinking of me and the baby. God it still feels strange saying that."

"Have you spoken to Carrie?"

"No…why?"

"Well you might not have noticed but she's really worried about you, she actually got angry with me when I told her that I'd brought Dr Hunt in on the case…she was looking out for you."

"She's a good friend."

"You need to talk to her, she still thinks you don't want this baby…I think it's time to ease her state of mind…well all of them really. It's not as though they don't already know about us and they know you're pregnant."

"You know what, you're absolutely right. I don't see why they shouldn't know."

"Are you okay with it, I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

"I'll be fine; can I ask you something personal?"

"Sure."

"Does Shelby know about the baby?"

"No…I will tell her, just not right now."

"Are you afraid she won't take it well?"

"Shelby always wanted children but we tried and tried and nothing ever came of it. She always thought it was my fault, demanded she was fine but here you are, having our baby. It defiantly wasn't me."

They stopped talking when Carrie walked in to the break room, a look of surprise on her face.

"Oh, hey guys…Jo I didn't think you'd be in today."

"I'm fine Carrie."

"How did it go at the crime scene?" Eliot asked.

"Okay I guess, I'm not sure about Dr Hunt but…."

"You haven't upset already have you?"

"Eliot, as if I'd do a thing like that. No she's just…I don't know, she's not Jo."

"Aww, it's nice to be missed."

"Are you feeling much better?"

"Yeah…"

"You know what; I'm going to leave you girls to chat. I'll go and get an update from Al."

Carrie waited for Eliot to leave before turning her attentions back to Jo, she pulled a seat out and brought it over and sat in front of Jo, her face full of seriousness.

"Jo…how are you doing, really?"

"I'm fine Carrie, Eliot and I have done a lot of talking."

"Okay look, I just want you to know that we're all here for you okay. I know you're scared and if terminating you pregnancy is really what you want to do then you have our full….."

"Carrie stop…I'm…I'm not having a termination."

"You're not?"

"I think it was just the shock of finding out I was going to have a baby, my age, health concerns, how Eliot really felt about us…I got scared and made some wrong decisions. Eliot made it clear to me last night that what ever decision I made that he'd support me fully, that if I did decide not to have the baby that it wouldn't change the way he felt about me, he said he still loved me regardless."

"Oh Jo…"

"I think deep down it was the fear he'd leave me, I needed to hear it directly from him. I know now how much he loves me and how much he wants this baby, how much I want this baby."

"Oh Jo that's great, really I'm so happy for you both."

"You don't think I'm crazy to be doing this at my age?"

"Crazy or not, it happened and you want to know something…you're going to be a great Mom."

Carrie smiled before she wrapped her arms around Jo and hugged her friend.

"And hey, like I said before…we're all here to help you, whatever you need."

"I'll hold you to that."

"First thing we have to do, shopping."

"Now that I agree with, I will be needing some new clothes soon I think."

"You're telling me, look at you. You're already showing a little."

"Do you think anyone's noticed?"

"Probably not but you know what, it doesn't matter…they'll find out anyway, better to get it out now."

"Yeah."

"Come on, let me introduce you to Dr Hunt…you're gonna love her."

…

To Be Continued…


	4. Chapter 4

**I just want to say a massive thank you to Tania who appears to be the only one reading this….thank you honey and of course I shall continue xx**

…**...**

**Chapter 4**

…

Al and the team were all on their computers regarding their latest case when Eliot walked in to Major Crimes carrying a small gift bag, Carrie's head shot up when she spotted the bag and got up to follow him in to his office.

"Hey, where are you off too?" Al asked.

"Relax; I'll be back in a second." She smiled as she walked away.

Eliot looked up when Carrie walked in, a massive grin on her face as she watched him try to hide the bag at his side.

"Something you need Detective?"

"Dr Hunt got the finger prints back on our victim, her name was Saskia Clements, and she was in her second year of Marymount studying theatre techniques."

"Family?"

"Her Mom and Dad have been informed…they're on their way in now."

"Good work."

He could sense Carrie wasn't leaving any time soon as he looked up to see her smiling at him.

"Something else you needed Detective Wells?"

"So…what's in the bag Eliot."

"Haven't you ever heard of privacy?"

"Oh come on Eliot, is it for Jo?"

Eliot eyed her for a few moments before he gave in and put the bag in the middle of the desk, Carrie opened the bag and brought out a duck egg coloured wooden keep sake box with a silver teddy bear handle at the top.

"Oh Eliot…it's beautiful…what is it?"

"It's a keep sake box, a place to keep all your treasured memories of your child, first tooth, first lock of hair, photos…that sort of thing."

"This is such a wonderful idea; seriously…Jo will love it."

"You really think so?"

"Of course, you're really excited about this baby aren't you?" She asked, as she put the box back in to the bag.

"You think I'm crazy?"

"No of course not. I'm so happy for you both, I'm glad Jo changed her mind."

"So am I…I know she's still scared but it's her first child and will likely be her only child."

"Likely." Carrie eyed him closely.

"Okay I know…I just want her to know that she'll be okay, that I'm here for her."

"She knows Eliot…trust me."

He gave Carrie a warm smile as she retreated from his office; he gently put the gift bag out of side as he went back to his paperwork.

…...

Dr Megan Hunt was bent over the body of Saskia Clements as she worked on the autopsy, Jo was standing in the doorway observing the younger woman and she stitched up the chest of the victim with such delicacy.

"Are you just going to stand there watching me Dr Webster or would you like to assist?" Megan smiled, looking over at the older woman.

Jo walked in and put on her lab coat, rolling her eyes when she found the buttons wouldn't meet.

"The joys of pregnancy huh." Megan giggled. "There's a spare coat in my bag, just by your desk."

Jo went and grabbed the coat and put it on, it was a little longer because of Megan's height but at least the buttons met.

"Thank you Dr Hunt."

"Megan please."

"Megan…so what would you like me to do?"

"If you could take some swabs from her fingernails that would be great, I was just about done."

"Sure."

They worked in silence and Megan finished her task and gently pulled the cover up over Saskia's body, Jo got the swabs from the fingernails and placed them inside the test tubes. When they were finished Jo helped Megan wheel the body in to its temporary home.

"Thank you for your help." Megan smiled.

"Well thank you for taking the case."

"Yeah about that, look it wasn't my decision to take over one of your cases, Eliot Delson just thought that you…."

"It's alright, I know why he did it. I guess I haven't really been coping all that well with…well."

"Right, I suppose it must have come as a bit of a shock to you. It certainly would if it were me and I'm much youn…sorry."

"No…it's fine, you are. Megan I'm very well aware that at my age having a baby shouldn't be possible but…"

"I really didn't mean anything by it…forgive me."

"Forgiven."

"So…if I may ask, are you happy?"

"I am, I know this won't be easy but knowing I have Eliot with me…it makes it a little easier to handle."

"Trust me, it doesn't matter how old your children are…they'll always be a handful."

"You have children?"

"A daughter, Lacey. Her father and I are divorced, she's only recently moved back in with me, it's been a little challenging but it's good to have her back."

"You're very lucky."

"Oh I know."

Eliot appeared behind them as the two women chatted; Megan looked up when she sensed someone else in the room.

"Mr Delson, what can I do for you?"

"Dr Hunt, sorry to interrupt…if I may, I'd like to borrow Dr Webster."

"She's all yours, autopsy is all done…we should get results back sometime tomorrow."

"Great."

"Well I'm going to head back to my hotel, I'll leave you too it."

"Goodnight Dr Hunt, thank you for allowing me to assist."

"I'll see you tomorrow."

They waited for Megan to leave before Eliot came over to Jo and wrapped his arms around her.

"So, you couldn't keep away from one case."

"She asked if I wanted to assist, I wasn't going to say no."

"So you're feeling better then?"

"A little."

"Have you eaten today?"

"I had some soup at lunch, Cherie brought it for me."

"Good."

"Are you going to check me at every meal time?"

"I worry."

"I know you do Eliot but I'm okay, please don't coddle me. I promised you I'd look after us and I meant it."

"Sorry….so I spoke to Shelby earlier today."

"Oh…and."

"I'm having lunch with her at the end of the week…I'll tell her then."

"Do you want me there with you?"

"I think it might be better if I go alone, she doesn't even know we're together and god only knows how she's handle the news about the baby."

"I understand, shall we go home."

"Before we do, I have a little something for you."

"Oh, presents."

Eliot went in to the corridor as Jo watched him bend down and pick up something, coming back inside she smiled when she saw the gift bag in his hand. He placed it on the table beside them as she eyed him carefully.

"What is it?"

"Why do people always ask that, why don't you open it and fine out."

Jo turned her attentions to the bag and brought out the keep sake box, the moment she saw it…the small silver bear sitting on top, the delicate carvings on the sides, she felt the tears begin.

"Hey, this wasn't meant to upset you Jo."

"It hasn't…Eliot this is a beautiful gift…you didn't have too."

"I love you Jo…you and this one." He smiled as he pressed the palm of his hand gently against her abdomen.

…

To Be Continued…


End file.
